Mission impossible: Jew and atheist relationship?
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: "This can work to my benefits. My mom wants me to date an 'ass hole atheist', but once she see me 'dating' a Jew she'll flip!" "So do we have a deal?" Kyle asked. She stopped her giggling fit and gave a sly look.   "Deal, babe" KylexOC


~Kyle pov~

"Kyle, I just don't understand why such a husband smart young man as you doesn't have a girlfriend!" My mother nagged me once again. I am in my room on my computer desk trying to do my five page English homework. But instead I'm banging my forehead against the computer table. Hearing the clatter of my notebook, pencil and keyboard with every bang I took to the forehead.

"Its just doesn't make any sense" she continue her rant as she folded my clothes on my bed.

"Mooom, can you please get out?" I begged for her to go.

"Why would I do that sweety? I'm not done with your clothes?" she asked oblivious to the question.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, high honor student and school president I think I can manage to fold clothes" I said with a sorta of an attitude.

"Young man who are you getting snappy at? I am your mother and you will respect me!" she demanded me as I secretly rolled my eyes and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry mom" I said slowly as I quickly typed my work.

"It's alright sweety I'm just wondering why you don't have yourselves a nice Jewish girl is all. There many attractive ones in South park" and so the ranting resumed. I just dropped my head on the keyboard as I just listen to my mom complain about me being girlfriend-less. This is going to be a long day!

…..

~Michelle pov~

"Michie, we are going to have dinner with the Thomas's!" my mom chimed. I am in my room blasting '.A.F' from Breathe Carolina before my mom brags into my room ruining the moment. I stop my music to look at my mom.

"Why?" I asked not really interested. I walked up to my mirror fixing my straight black and red (her bottom layer is red and goes around her head and the top is black) hair and my eye liner. My light brown skin glister in the sun light that sneaky into my dark room.

"Well, they have an atheist son and he's about your age so-

"Mom! Please, not another blind date with a dude who I know won't be my type" I said as I threw a pillow over my face.

"Well, you've been home a lot since your friends has boyfriends so I thought you would want one-

"Mom I don't need a boyfriend!" I groaned as I slowly pushed myself off the edge of the bed. I placed my hands firmly on the ground so I won't fall on my head on my carpeted floor and flipped over. I landed on my feet as I stood up and looked at my short mother. "Come on he's a atheist, he listens to rock and-

"He might be a pussy or an ass hole" I finished for her. She took a deep breath in and let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I'm just looking out for you"

"I know and I appreciate, but I just got out of an abusive relationship" my mom groaned.

"That was a month ago get over it" she said as she crossed her arms. When she said that I felt angry, I clenched my teeth and fist as I started to shake. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes.

"I was in an abusive relationship for two years! And you and dad didn't have a fucking clue cause you both were always fucking drunk! I got raped more than twice and had to abort my babies more than once! So if it takes a month to get over all that shit and trust another male in a month well sorry I didn't get the fucking memo!" I spat at her as my tears stream down my cheeks. I saw my mom face expression change from irritated to guilt. She quickly ran to my side as she cradled me in her arms.

"I'm s-sorry baby; I d-didn't mean it like t-that I'm sorry. I-I just think you should get back out there" I shook my head no as I sobbed into her right shoulder.

"Please, you have to get over Justin, Michelle please bring home a nice atheist guy, just one!" my begged. As you notice my family is Atheist we don't believe in a fucking God what so ever. I just gave out an ugly giggle as she begged. I rolled my puffy red as I just gave out a raspy 'fine'.

…

~Kyle pov~

"So your parents are still nagging you to get a girlfriend?" my super best friend asked. I sighed as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, my mom was going on and on about how I should find myself a nice Jewish girlfriend" I said with annoyance dropping on every word. My other best friend Kenny opens his mouth, but stop when we saw Clyde running towards us. He almost ran into Kenny, but stops and went to catch his breath. It took a minute, but he quickly snap back up and smiled.

"Dude, you know that hot gothic girl Michelle? Well, she looking for a boyfriend!" Clyde said all in one breath with a goofy smile.

_**BING BING BING**_

A sly smirk found its way to my lips as I power walked towards the back of the school where the goth kids hang out.

"Hey, Kyle where are you going?" Stan asked as he caught up with me. I looked at my best friend with a mischievous gleam in my forest green eyes.

"A way to get my mom off my back" and I continue to power walk as I saw the two green rusty double doors with the paint chipping off. I pushed the doors to be met with the smell of cigarettes. I coughed as the thick smoke fill my lungs. I waved the thick cloud of smoke out my way as I started to cough more. Once I was done I went on my search for Michelle. Over the years there became a lot more goth kids then it was in elementary school. But it wasn't really hard since Michelle is the only Hispanic and light chocolate skinned goth there (**not to be racist). ** When I was looking around for the chocolate girl I got nasty looks and more smoke in face from the other mean looking goth. I heard laughter from the other end of the building that's when I saw the Hispanic girl. I took in a deep breath as I begun to walk towards her. When I got closer I saw her outfit and scrunched up my face. Why would anyone want to wear some as distasteful as that? She wore black skinny jeans, with a purple shirt in bold, black, sloppy lopsided words 'Talk shit get hit!' with a black splatter brass knuckles on the left end corner of her shirt. A mini leather jacket, and to top it off black gothic knee high combat boots. And she has 28 black pinchers (gauges). Like I said before distasteful. When I got closer I saw her friends did to. They stop their laughter and gave me dirty looks. I just rolled my eyes as I shook my head. Michelle looked at me as her face went completely blank; not showing any emotion. Her piercing purple eyes seem to look through my soul. I shivered at the thought. I just sucked in my pride as I got ready to say the words I will soon regret.

"Michelle I wanna be your boyfriend" I blurted out like an idiot, but just own up to what I said. Her friends busted out laughing as she raised a sharp left brow. I felt my face flushed in embarrassment.

"What?" she asked with a bit of an attitude? I just seriously wanted to walk away, but I had to do this. I sucked in the little bit of pride I still have left. Which wasn't much.

"Let me rephrase that. I want you to be my girlfriend so my mom can get off my back about getting a girlfriend" I answered honestly. Her left brow never moving from it spot.

"Why me Broflovski? Why not date a perky Jew?" she teased. I rolled my eyes at her ignorance.

"Like I said I want my parents to get off my back. And they want me to date a '_perky Jew'_ girl, but once they see me with you she wished she didn't pushed me into dating" I answer with a monotone voice with a shrug. What you thought I was going to beg? Hell no! She crossed her arms as a sly smirk grew on her lips.

"Well, this can work to my benefits. My mom wants me to date an '_ass hole atheist', _but once she see me 'dating' a Jew she'll flip!" she giggled like it was some sort of joke.

"So do we have a deal?" she stopped her giggling fit and gave a sly look. She extended her left arm to me as I took it in my hand with a smirk of my own.

"Deal, babe" she winked as my smirk grew back. This girl is my ticket to freedom.

…..

First chappy up! Please review!


End file.
